Observations of maternal abusive behavior in group-living rhesus and pigtail macaques were focused on the parenting styles of abusive mothers relative to controls and on the contexts of occurrence of abuse. This research has provided evidence that abusive behavior is associated with controlling parenting styles and stress from the social environment. This research has also highlighted some important parallels between primate and human parenting and has been instrumental in developing a nonhuman primate model of child maltreatment. This project has also investigated other aspects of female- and male-infant interactions in macaques including variability in maternal cradling, infant nipple preferences, and parenting styles. FUNDING H.F. Guggenheim Foundation $53,391 1/01/97 - 12/31/98 PUBLICATIONS *Maestripieri, D. Parenting styles of abusive mothers in group-living rhesus macaques. Anim. Behav. 55:1-11, 1998. *Maestripieri, D. Social and demographic influences on mothering style in pigtail macaques. Ethology 104:379-385, 1998. *Maestripieri, D. and Carroll. K.A. Behavioral and environmental correlates of infant abuse in group-living pigtail macaques.Inf. Behav. Devel. 21:603-612, 1998. *Maestripieri, D. The evolution of male-infant interactions in the tribe Papionini (Primates Cercopithecidae). Folia Primatol. 69:247-251, 1998. *Tomaszycki, M., Cline, C., Griffin, B., Maestripieri, D. and Hopkins, W.D. Maternal cradling and infant nipple preferences in rhesus macaques.Dev. Psychobiol. 32:305-312, 1998. P51RR00165-38 1/1/98 - 12/31/98 Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center